


No Rhyme or Reason

by Tabithian



Series: Jaybird's Diner [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Supernatural, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wasn't really sure how things would work out with Jason after they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rhyme or Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from heartslogos.

It isn't so much that Tim doesn't want to tell Conner and the others that he met Jason. It's more the fact that he knows what Conner's like sometimes. Not mean, no. Just wholly annoying and insufferable, and he'd like to have some relative peace for a little while longer. 

Still, Conner and Bart aren't stupid, and they know _something's_ up. 

“Come on, spill,” Conner whines. 

Tim looks up from his economics textbook and raises an eyebrow at him. “No.” 

“Tim!”

“Conner,” Tim says. “You still have three more pages to go on your paper and it's due tomorrow morning. Might want to get on that.”

Also, maybe, Tim wants to torture Conner a little.

“I hate you,” Conner mutters.

Tim makes a soothing noise. “It's okay,” he says. “I hate you too.” 

********

Tim wasn't really sure how things would work out with Jason after they met. Tim's heard over and over again how long-distance relationships rarely survive. That things break down and it's just not worth it, but.

Somehow they make it work.

Jason texts him about whatever craziness went on at Jaybird's, and Tim returns the favor with whatever trouble Conner and Bart have gotten themselves into. Jason calls him when he's had a particularly trying day needing to hear a friendly voice. ( _Tim's_ voice.)

They Skype once in a while, but it's mostly texts and phone calls for them.

And of course the others get involved. Dean stealing Jason's phone to send Tim terrible pick-up lines and worse jokes than Dick's ever told him. Steph asking him when he's going to make an honest man out of Jason. Cullen wanting to know if Tim knows about job openings for him because everyone's driving him crazy.

He knows it's only a matter of time until Conner and Bart figure it out, it's the how that has him worried.

********

Bart

Bart has boundary issues sometimes. Nothing bad, just. Personal space bubbles and sometimes he forgets to ask permission to borrow something. To his credit, though, he's usually only like that with people he knows, trusts. 

Normally, Tim wouldn't mind, but.

“Oh, wow, Tim. This Jason guy must really like you.”

But Bart's been poking at Tim's phone while Tim and Conner work on their homework because he's bored.

Out of the corner of his eye Tim sees Conner's head shoot up, a look of wondrous joy on his face that morphs into something closer to what a supervillain would look like if all their schemes came to fruition.

“Conner!”

Tim makes a grab for his phone, but Conner's faster and obviously willing to tackle Bart to the ground to get to Tim's phone first.

“Conner, give me my phone.”

“Ha! No way, Tim,” Conner says, backing away from him. “You've been squirrelly ever since you came back from Gotham.” 

Conner manages to look suitably worried, like he's so very deeply concerned about Tim's well being. Unfortunately Tim's known him long enough to see the amusement in his eyes, and also, it's _Conner_. 

“Tim, as your dearest friend I have the right to be worried about you,” Conner says.

Bart's looking from Conner to Tim and back, not sure whose side he should be on for this. 

“Conner, you're an ass,” Tim says. “Give me my phone.”

That gets him a laugh and _try and catch me_ look from Conner before he's out of the room and down the hall. Like he doesn't think Tim will go after him.

“Sorry, Tim!” Bart says, apparently having chosen a side. He's on his feet and rushing to give Tim a hug – buying time for Conner - before running after Conner. “Don't kill us!”

Tim really can't promise that.

********

So the thing about Conner and Bart finding out is that - 

“Tim, I think Jason's broken.”

“What?”

The thing about them knowing that Tim and Jason are in a relationship is that they feel honor bound to tell Jason as many embarrassing things about Tim as they possibly can. They've gotten Cassie into it too, and Tim knows Bart's been working on Rose. (That, and Tim thinks Conner's started some kind of war between him and Dean regarding who makes the best pie. Ma Kent or Dean, who learned the fine art of pie making from his mother.)

“Here,” Conner says, and tosses Tim's phone at him.

Tim shoots him a scowl because _that's his phone_ , but.

There are over a dozen messages from Jason, each more incomprehensible than the last. 

“Is he okay?” Conner asks, because he's not a complete ass.

Tim frowns, scrolling back through the messages.

“Oh,” he says, feeling relief and amusement warring with exasperation. “It's. He's fine, Conner.”

An idiot, maybe, but fine.

“What's going on?”

Tim shakes his head, feeling the corner of his mouth curl. “Dean had a fight with Cas,” he says.

Conner just gives him a blank look, which. Understandable. Conner's never met Dean or Cas, so he wouldn't know.

“Jason's drunk,” Tim says. And so is Dean, and they're both idiots.

“I don't really want to know, do I?” Conner asks.

Not so much, no.

“It's probably for the best if you didn't,” Tim admits. 

Dean and Cas never manage to stay mad at one another for long. Until then, Tim's going to get texts from Jason asking him what words rhyme with what to help Dean write terrible poems as an apology to Cas. (Interspersed with texts from Jason wondering why he's surrounded by idiots, and telling Tim he has a pretty face, because _Jason_.)

********

The day after finals are over someone starts pounding on their door.

Tim looks at Conner, who looks at Bart, who looks at Tim.

“Open up, motherfuckers!”

“It's for you,” Conner says, because that's _Dean_.

“What did you _do_?” Tim hisses, scrambling for the door before their neighbors call the police.

“Nothing!” Conner says, following on his heels. “I mean. Mostly nothing?”

Tim opens the door to see Dean standing there with an angry expression on his face and a pie in his hands.

“You!” Dean says, glaring at Conner.“It's time we settled this like men!”

Tim blinks, looking past him to where Jason looks like he wishes he could sneak away.

“Um.”

“Dude, is that apple pie?” Conner asks.

Tim looks at Jason, trying to pretend he can't see a few of their neighbors watching in fascination.

“Hey,” Jason says. “Surprise?”

Tim laughs at that, feeling a little thread of warmth at the way Jason smiles. “Oh,” he says, “I'd definitely say it is.”

********

Dean and Conner never do come to an agreement as to who makes the best pie.


End file.
